


Earth Hour

by luceskywalker



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Someone stop me, i have been shipping this ship for FOUR DAYS and i already have a headcanon and am writing fic, it was earth hour for me and i couldn't help myself, things that give you cavities, things written in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Earth Hour in Iwatobi. By candlelight, Sousuke and Makoto address their relationship.</p><p>Sweeter than an Iwatobi cream bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Hour

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon this takes place two years after Eternal Summer, but that's not really important since I haven't written any other fics to give additional context. I may or may not add another chapter to this.
> 
> I've spent the last four days doing nothing except reading soumako fics and I am officially beyond all help.

The clock ticked over to 8:30pm. Makoto lit the last of the candles and hurriedly blew out the match that had burned up precariously close to his fingers. He dropped the used match into the bin and carefully set the candle in place on his nightstand, breathing in the sweet gingerbread scent with delight. That done, he switched off his bedside lamp and climbed onto the bed next to Sousuke. The Tachibana family had switched all of their lights off for Earth Hour, and the house was dark except for the glow of the TV down the hall and the six candles Makoto had lit in his bedroom.

Sousuke reached out and brushed Makoto's fringe away from his face, smiling when it fell straight back down. Makoto's cheek warmed as he blushed slightly, and Sousuke decided that candlelight definitely suited him. Makoto shifted closer to Sousuke and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and lingering, and the two boys only moved apart when an outbreak of laughter sounded from the living room where Makoto's parents and siblings were watching TV. 

"Can I go and tell the joke to Makoto and Sousuke-san?" They heard Ren ask.

"No, stay here," replied Makoto's father. "You can tell them later. Let them be alone for a while."

"But why?" Ran cut in. "Are they taking a nap or something?"

Down the hall, Makoto and Sousuke shared an amused smile.

"Yes," Makoto's mother replied. "Something like that."

Ren and Ran made disappointed noises but stayed where they were. Makoto made an amused huff and kissed Sousuke again.

"I'm glad you're in my life," he murmured against the taller boy's lips.

"I'm glad to be here," Sousuke replied. After a moment he added, "I'm also glad your family likes me."

Makoto grinned. "They were always going to love you. I have good taste in boyfriends, after all."

Sousuke grinned back and for a few moments they simply enjoyed each other's proximity. Sousuke turned what Makoto had said over in his mind, wondering if the other's choice of words had been deliberate. _Boyfriend_. Is that what he was? They had been dating for a couple of months now but neither he nor Makoto had said the word out loud in relation to the other. Yet.

Finally Sousuke couldn't take wondering any longer. "Good taste in boyfriends, hm? Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

Makoto opened his eyes and looked warily at Sousuke's face, gauging the other boy's expression. It was open and earnest. He was genuinely asking; not making fun, not judging. Makoto hadn't really meant to imply what he had with that word, but found that he didn't regret it. Quite the opposite, in fact. He attempted a nonchalant, one-sided shrug.

"Do you want to be?"

Sousuke looked at Makoto, and found that he wanted to be Makoto's boyfriend more than he had wanted anything in a long time. He lost himself in the endless green eyes that were looking at him so intently, and idly thought that this must be how Rin felt about relays.

"...Sousuke?" 

Makoto's whisper brought the taller boy out of his thoughts and he realised he still hadn't answered. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Makoto's.

"Yes," he whispered. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Makoto grinned, and it was brighter than all of the candles combined. He pushed on Sousuke's chest until the taller boy was lying flat on his back, leant over him, and kissed him, long and thoroughly.

Grinning back through the kiss, Sousuke reached one hand up to run his fingers through Makoto's hair and wrapped his other arm around the shorter boy's waist. Among the candles, the time on Makoto’s alarm clock moved from 9:29 to 9:30. The lights of the house went back on around them, but Makoto and Sousuke were comfortably ensconced in each other and their candlelit sanctuary, and didn't pay any attention.


End file.
